Dawn of the Dead
by Sicarius
Summary: What would happen if the Titans were trapped in their tower, while the undead prowl the streets? First Fic, R&R plz.
1. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, the Teen Titans.**

**Summary: This story is based loosely on the plot of Dawn of the Dead (which I still haven't watched…zombies just scare me way too much). What happens when the Titans are trapped in their tower, with hordes of zombies prowling the streets? This is my first fan-fic, so please, be gentle.**

**Dawn**

For the thousandth time that night, Robin woke up.

Rolling over sleepily he looked at his clock, which apologetically blinked 5:00 back at him. Annoyed by his restlessness, Robin rolled back over and stared at the ceiling.

This, without a doubt, had been the worst night of sleep he had ever had since Slade disappeared. He couldn't figure it out, but deep down in his gut, Robin was worried. Every hour on the hour he would wake up, and every time he felt the same feeling of dread.

Call it a leader's intuition, or maybe paranoia, but today was going to be a bad day. Finally giving up on sleep, Robin got out of bed and left his room.

No one else had awakened yet, and the Tower was still dark and quiet. Passing by the huge window in their living room, Robin stopped to gaze out onto the city.

The early morning scenery was grey, and a thick fog engulfed Jump City. Straining his eyes, Robin tried desperately to get a glimpse of something…anything, but only the billowing mist met his stare.

"What the hells the matter with me? Nothings happening…Slade is gone, and the city has been quiet for months now. I have nothing to worry about…" But despite this convincing statement, Robin still felt sick with dread.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Startled, he turned around quickly to see Raven standing there in the darkness.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her. She gave a short nod and proceeded to stand next to him at the window. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Raven looked slightly tense.

"So…" she broke the silence "It's obvious that you haven't slept at all, so mind telling me what's troubling you?" Robin thought. He must look like hell, and that's exactly how he felt.

"I dunno… I just have one of those feelings…something bad is going to happen, I just know it." He waited for her to encourage him, or give whatever kind of encouragement Raven could. Tell him that he was just being the old obsessive leader, and that nothing was going to happen.

Instead all he got was a short and emotionless "me too."

Robin looked at her in surprise. It was beginning to get light outside, however light it could be with the fog. He could now make out her features easier. It hadn't just been his imagination, Raven was definitely worried, and that did nothing to improve his own condition.

Before he could say something, the ever familiar alarm began to go off. 'Shit,' Robin thought as he bolted off in the direction of the monitor. He began to type furiously, trying to figure out what was happening, and more importantly, who was behind it. Raven joined him by his side, looking on.

Only a few seconds had passed, and already the rest of the team had assembled behind Robin and Raven. Cyborg stood behind them with a stern look on his face, Starfire was on Robin's left with an expression of concern, and Beast Boy was in the far back, clearly still half-asleep.

"So what's the problem?" asked Cyborg. "Yes, is it the Johnny Rancid? Or perhaps it is The Hive?" added Starfire. " YAWN yeah…what's the deal dude? Who'd make an attack this early…" whined Beast Boy.

Robin shook his head. "Unknown, but whoever it is, the whole city is in a state of chaos. It looks like the whole place is a total war zone. We gotta get out there, now! I'll take the R-cycle, the rest of you, take the T-car! GO!"

Robin sped down the rode with blinding speed. Close behind him was the T-car, full of his teammates. Their communicators crackled to life as their leader gave them his last words of encouragement before whatever battle lay ahead.

"Listen guys…it's been a while since we've seen any trouble. Whatever you do, don't let your guards down. Scanners say whatever is happening out there is big, but we've handled big before. We can do this. Stay sharp."

Immediately after his speech was finished, they had reached the city. A fog still lay over the land, though not quite as thick. He saw shadows on the sides of the road, which he soon discovered to be overturned cars. Civilians were running every which way, all screaming at the tops of their lungs. Robin pulled the cycle to a screeching halt, and the T-car followed suite.

They all quickly assembled on the street, trying to find the source of all the mayhem. People were running, screaming, buildings were on fire, cars sped by, and still there was no sign of any monster or giant machine. Suddenly, a group of people came running towards them.

Robin looked in their direction. A man was running at them as fast as he could, and it appeared that three men behind him were also running for safety… but something about there movement was odd…

"HELP ME!! OH GOD, HELP ME!!" the man yelled. Unfortunately for him, he happened upon a piece of debris on the road, and fell face first on the asphalt. The three that had been behind him quickly descended upon him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" And then to the Titans horror, one of the pursuers bit a chunk out of the man's neck. The other two also proceeded to rip the man apart, whose screams began to gurgle away in a fountain of blood.

"Holy SHIT!" yelled Beast Boy, who started to look even greener than normal. Robin heard Starfire give a squeal, and heard some other obscenities from each member of his team. Horrified, Robin stood in place, watching the man's carcass being devoured in a very grotesque fashion. His attention snapped back however when one of the attackers looked up in their direction. 'Uh-Oh'.

With frightening speed it sprinted towards them. The others, whose attention had been caught, also broke off towards the heroes. "Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, and the two sides rushed each other head on.

Leaping into the air, Robin landed a kick right into the first one's face. Cyborg followed by giving a blast from his sonic cannon to the next one, and starbolts rained down on the third. But as soon as the attackers had hit the floor, they were quickly back on their feet and rushing at them once more, arms raised, screeching and snarling.

'Why can't we stop them?' Robin thought to himself. 'Nothing even fazes them, it's like they can't feel anything at all…' His thoughts were interrupted as he ducked underneath the arms of one of the attackers and followed through with a foot to the jaw. It flew in the air and hit the ground hard, but within a second was back up and trying again.

'What kind of creatures can stand such an assault?' he thought. And then his question was answered. Over in the corner he saw the earlier victim start to get up…Robin could see the flesh hanging from his neck in shreds. Then quick as a flash he began to attack. 'The Undead…Zombies…' Robin thought with horror.

"Ah hell! Here come more of them!" shouted Cyborg over the destruction of the battle. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" chanted Raven, sending the undead attackers flying into the walls of the buildings surrounding them. Beast boy was charging through a whole horde of them as a Rhino, and then quickly turned into a crow to escape the already growing numbers.

Robin looked around in panic. They were swarming out of the wood work now, from every direction, and every time one of them was sent sailing, two more would come in for the attack. 'Shit this doesn't look good!'

"Fall back! Titans! GO! GO! I'll hold them off and meet with you at the Tower!"

"Hey man, are you sure, there's a lot of em…" began Cyborg.

"JUST GO DAMMIT!" and then Robin hurled himself into an oncoming group. He had to give them time to get in the car and get away, and then he would grab his bike and make a quick escape.

Twist, kick, duck, punch then dodge. Robin swirled around kicking three of them in the face with a round house. Suddenly one of them grabbed his cape and he was pulled to the floor. For a brief second he saw a face of rotting flesh, eyes blank yet hungry, bending over to chew on his neck.

In a second Robin had whipped out his staff and held it up. The zombie clamped down on it, and Robin gave a humongous heave as he placed his feet on its stomach and propelled it in the air into another group making its way toward him. Quickly regaining his stance, he looked around.

There were too many to count, hundreds, maybe even more, he couldn't really tell because of the still present mist. He would have been extremely amazed at just how fast they had converged, if of course not for the fact that he was still repelling constant attacks. One of them jumped at him, and was sent back into the crowd from a swing of Robin's staff.

He was beginning to tire. He looked around, the other Titans had already made there escape and were no where to be seen. 'Okay, time to get out of here…' And then it hit him. There was no way out, He was completely circled by a sea of the undead. They blocked all his exits…except for one.

Robin looked behind him. There was a door that led into a giant building. Turning around, he quickly threw a couple of explosive disks into the crowd, and then sprinted towards the double doors, with all of Hell swiftly following him.

**And there we go, the ending of my first chapter of my first fan-fic ever! Please read and review, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please.**


	2. Outbreak

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Teen Titans, or Dawn of the Dead for that matter.**

**I was really pleased to find that people actually enjoyed my story. To be quite honest, I have always been just a little unsure of myself when it came to my writing. Thanks for the reviews, and now, Chapter 2!**

**Outbreak**

Robin stumbled slightly as he ran towards the doors. He had to get away, this plan was not going the way it should be. In fact, his whole situation was quickly getting worse. He tried not to think about what he was running from, what he heard behind him, he just focused on those doors.

In a split second, Robin jumped through the double doors, then quickly turned around and wedged his staff into both the handles, effectively locking them. For the moment at least…

As soon as he had taken his hands away, the door gave an extremely violent shake. Robin held his breath, but relaxed slightly when he saw that the makeshift lock had worked. He didn't allow himself much time for breath however, for the door continued to shake and jump violently, and with each blow, Robin's staff bent more and more.

He turned around to survey his surroundings. Robin had no idea what building he had ran into, and the room he was in gave him no new insight. He saw a reception desk, and two hallways, one on the right and one on the left. Other wards, the room had no distinct features, except for the fact that it was in major disarray. No doubt everyone had cleared out in a hurry.

The door gave another huge bang behind him, and the staff bent dangerously. Snapping to his senses, Robin quickly took the left hallway, hoping that it would lead to a staircase. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew is that he had to get off the first floor, because the undead would no doubt soon be filling it up.

The sounds of banging and nails on steel followed Robin down the hallway. 'That door wont hold much longer…I have to find a way to escape' He then arrived at a room with a pair of elevators, and a door on the far right wall that clearly read 'stairs'. Running up to the door, Robin pushed it open, and then froze as a crash rang down the halls.

Suddenly the floors began to vibrate, and at first Robin thought that an earthquake had come to make his predicament even worse. But much to his dismay, Robin realized that it was the many footsteps of the dead, tearing their way towards him.

"SHIT!" Robin yelled aloud, and quickly started up the stairs as quick as his legs could carry him. One floor…two floors…three, four, five, six. Around in circles he ran with the enemy hot on his tail. He was running out of breath. His vision was beginning to haze as his body screamed for him to stop. But the sounds of shrieks and hungry howls behind him kept him going.

As Robin came to the top of another flight, he quickly looked to the top of the door. It read 50. "Jeezus, how big is this damn building?!" he yelled angrily as he continued to run up the stairs. 'I can't keep doing this…' he thought, breathing heavily. His legs felt like rubber, and his speed was slowing down considerably. And from the sounds of it, _they_ were gaining.

Finally he reached the roof. Rushing into the door, Robin burst out into sunlight. Heaving with exertion, he slammed the door shut, and then in one fluid motion threw a barrage of freeze disks at it. The door was quickly covered in a sizeable layer of ice, and Robin fell to his knees.

His chest felt as if it were about to collapse and his muscles throbbed painfully. He breathed in deep and exhaled. Casting a long gaze around the roof, Robins heart fell even more (if that were at all possible) as he realized he had ran himself into yet another dead end. The roof was completely empty, there was nothing, and even worse, there were no other rooftops in the vicinity. On many different occasions, Robin had pursued villains from roof to roof, and he was hoping he could use this skill to aid his escape. Fait, it seems, has a funny sense of humor.

THUD! Robin jumped. THUD! THUD! Small cracks began to spread slowly across the ice sheet covering the door.

"WHAT THE HELL! GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" Robin yelled in rage at no one in particular. The door thudded again in response. The cracks slowly deepened, criss-crossing in elaborate patterns.

Robin backed up slowly, keeping his eyes on the door. If this was his time, he was going to go on his feet, fighting until the very end. He surveyed the scenery, and took notice of every little detail. The way the sun looked in the dying mist, the breeze on his face. Then he took stance and focused on the door. His breath was staggered and his legs shook slightly from fear, but he scolded himself. 'Brave until the end' he chanted in his head.

And then the door exploded.

The horrible monsters flooded out onto the roof, noses flaring with the scent of live flesh, mouths open in anticipation. And Robin gave a final prayer.

The first one rushed at him, and robin dived to the left right before it reached him. While frighteningly fast, the zombies weren't very quick to change direction, and it went flying off the edge of the building. 'One down'.

Next a group came at him. Robin jumped up into the air and came crashing down on one of there heads. He heard a sickening crunch as his steel boots crushed its skull. 'That's two'. Then ducking down low, he swept his leg in a wide ark, causing others to fall down. Standing back up, Robin gave a graceful flip into the center of the oncoming horde.

He landed behind one, and grabbing it by the shoulders, swung it around in a wide circle, knocking many of them off the edge of the roof. Robin let go of the zombie and it flew towards the door, knocking over the still continuous stream coming for him.

One came and grabbed him from behind, clamping its arms around his neck. It bent its head down to rip at his flesh. Robin quickly jumped and brought his feet up, and used his momentum to flip over the zombie's grasp and land on top of its head. He stood on top of it for a split second, and then pushed with tremendous effort, sending the zombie down, and Robin up.

The world seemed to move in slow motion as he flew into the air. He could see the roof, full of the undead, their arms raised in his direction.

Reaching into his utility belt, Robin drew a handful of explosive disks. He was reaching the height of his jump, and gravity was beginning to beckon to him. He closed his eyes.

"GO TO HELL!"

And with that, he threw the disks right into the center of the group. A huge explosion racked the roof, and bodies were sent flying in every direction. The force from the explosion propelled Robin even further into the air, and his world was turned upside down as he sailed over the edge of the building and began to fall.

'This is it…guys…im sorry…'.

Suddenly he stopped. Robin opened his eyes, and too his surprise, he saw Starfire's face. She had him in her arms, much like a groom would carry his bride into their new home.

"Starfire?" he asked in surprise.

"Do not worry Robin. I am taking you home. The others are waiting for us…it will be okay." She looked on the verge of tears. He wondered why, but could only imagine how he must look.

Robin saw the Tower approaching, and for the first time that day felt relief. As they began there decent towards the door, Robin could see his other three teammates holding off a wave of zombies.

"Hurry up Star! More of those bastards are on the way!" shouted Cyborg as he directed another blast into the group.

Starfire swiftly flew threw the door with Robin in her arms. Beast Boy quickly followed, and Raven and Cyborg both dived through the door at the same time. Cyborg quickly got to his feet and typed in some numbers on the panel by the doorway.

The door slid to a heavy shut, and a chime was heard. "Lock down" Cyborg said in a heavy voice, and then heaved a huge sigh. They began to hear thuds on the outside of the door. Everyone shifted a little uneasily.

"Don't worry guys, I built this security system myself, there's no way in hell that anything is getting in here."

"Dude, don't you watch the movies!? They always find a way in!! We're sitting ducks in here!! THEYRE GONNA GET IN! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME!"

"Beast Boy…shut up. The last thing we need is a panic." Stated Raven in a steady and firm voice.

Robin walked away from the fight that was beginning to commence, he needed to think.

He entered the living room, and immediately fell onto the huge couch. His muscles, especially his legs, were throbbing in agony. He had just sat down when already Cyborg took a seat next to him.

"You look like hell man."

"Thanks for the update" Robin replied in a sarcastic voice, grinning at the same time. He didn't give a shit how he looked, he was just happy to be alive.

Cyborg smiled back. "You had us real worried man. To be honest, I didn't think you would make it."

"That makes two of us." His eyes were beginning to feel heavy. He was finding it real hard to stay alert after having no sleep and going through this ordeal. "Any idea what's happening out there?" Robin finally asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say it's some kind of outbreak…a virus of some type, but without a sample there's no way to be sure. Then again, if it is a virus, keeping a sample in the tower might be just as dangerous as trying to obtain one."

"I see…" said Robin. His head was beginning to droop, and his thoughts were beginning to merge into a jumble. "Then I guess we will be safe in here…just make sure…they don't-".

And sleep finally found Robin.

Cyborg got up. "Don't worry man…We'll get through this, I know it."

Cyborg left the room. They would need to formulate a plan if there was any chance of them making it out of this alive. But for now, they all needed to rest.

As night fell, the Titans all slept in the living room. Beast Boy was curled in a corner as a dog, his leg shaking as he whimpered in some kind of dream. Cyborg slept on the floor in the corner, and Starfire laid a few feet to his left.

Raven however was awake on the other end of the couch from Robin. She stared at the ceiling. Troubled thoughts still engulfed her mind. She was usually right about her feelings, and something told her that there problems were just beginning.

It was hours until she finally drifted away. The tower was silent in the night, except for the occasional thud that would reverberate down the hallway from the door.

**Whew, and that's the end of the second chapter. Im not entirely sure what is going to happen in this story, Ill try not to kill anyone off, but I can't make any promises. Oh yeah, I am aware that the Tower is on an island, but just use your imaginations on how the zombies got there. They probably used the same route that the t-car uses…Please Review!**


	3. Seclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Dawn of the Dead.**

**Thanks again to all those who took their precious time to review my story. I think I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this, but I maaaay take some ideas into consideration. **

**Seclusion**

The sun slowly rose over the horizon. Jump City was quiet, even peaceful. If you discounted the fact that some buildings were on fire and smoke was filling the air in black clouds, it was probably the most peaceful Jump City had ever appeared. The sun slowly crept into the Titan's living room, bathing them all in its golden light. Robin opened his eyes slowly and sat up.

The first thing that Robin was aware of was that his legs hurt, his hair was messed up, and his mouth was dry. He shook his head a little. "What the hell did I do last night?" he asked to himself.

Suddenly the memories came back to him, the death and chaos, his escape from a grizzly fate, the fact that everyone in the entire city was dead, or in hiding. Unfortunately for them, they didn't have the security of a locked-down tower…

Robin looked around the room. He saw Beast Boy in the corner, and Cyborg and Starfire near him. He looked around for Raven, and frowned a bit when he discovered that she was missing. He slowly stood up and stretched, wincing slightly as muscles he didn't even know he had tightened.

Robin walked into the kitchen and was relieved to see Raven sitting at the table. She looked up at him once he entered, and then looked back down at her book. Robin sat across from her and observed his teammate. Although she was looking at her book, her eyes weren't moving and it was clear she wasn't focused.

"They finally stopped…" she said in her monotone voice.

Robin looked a bit confused for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Banging. They finally stopped banging on the door. They do it maybe once or twice an hour… but that's all." She continued to look at her book with her blank stare.

Robin watched her for a minute or two. Seeing the usually calm and collected member of the team this worried was getting to him. He wanted more than anything to comfort her, but what could he possibly say? They were trapped in the Tower, and there was no way of knowing how fast the outbreak was spreading. It could have very well spread far beyond Jump City by now... But he had to say something, he was after all the leader.

But for the second time that morning, Raven spoke first.

"That was a really brave thing you did yesterday. I just want to say… thank you…we could all very well be out there right now…the same as _them_…" she shivered a bit.

Robin smiled, "Don't mention it Raven, I'm just happy we all made it away in one piece." He was silent a moment, then added "We'll figure this out."

She looked at him again, smiled faintly, and nodded her head.

THUD

"JEEZUS!" yelled Robin. He had been caught completely off guard by that one. "You almost forget about them out there…" he said.

At that moment Starfire walked in, looking very sleepy. She immediately brightened ten shades when she saw Robin.

"OH ROBIN! I am so happy to see you up and around!" She then gave him a huge bone-cracking hug. She let go and stared at him, her eyes shimmering. "I will need to construct my pudding of happiness later!" she said with a huge smile.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both walked in at this moment, Cyborg with his usual smirk, and Beast Boy looking quite nervous. They all sat down at the table and stared at each other for a while in silence. Apparently no one felt like bringing up the topic they were all thinking about. A loud 'THUD' finally motivated Robin to start.

Standing up he began his speech, "Well, it looks like we are going to be in here for a while… so I want to make a few things clear. First off, the most important thing we need to remember is to not panic…" he gave a look at Beast Boy, who was fidgeting slightly in his seat. "Just remember, Cyborg himself constructed this security system, there is no way that _they _can get in here"

"That's what they always say!" shouted Beast Boy. "Why don't you get it? In every movie, they all try to stay hidden away, and they always get eaten, or maimed, or disemboweled! We need to leave! Go up to the roof, fly away or something! Not just sit here on our asses waitin' to get munched on!"

Cyborg replied, "And where would you suggest we go? This whole thing is being caused by some kind of virus. If it spread through Jump City this fast, just imagine how fast it could go through the country. Even the world…our best bet is to stay put, at least until we figure out a more full-proof plan."

Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms, submitting to his defeat. Robin began again from where he left off.

"Although we are locked in, there's something I want to say, just to keep us all safe. This is a huge Tower, with hundreds of rooms that could hide one of those things, and all though I know our security is top of the line (he gave an encouraging look in Cyborg's direction) there is always a chance one of those bastards could find a way in, and we would never know until it attacked. We all need to stay in this living area, no one leaves for anything. If you have to leave, tell me and take someone with you. NO ONE GOES ANYWHERE ALONE…understand?" They all nodded in agreement. "We stay alert, we stay together, we stay alive." And with that Robin sat back down.

"How long do you think we will be here? How long until someone comes to rescue us and fix the town?" asked Starfire, a look of sadness on her face.

"I don't know Star, but we'll all be here for each other. As long as we stick together, we will all be alright." said Robin with one of those trademark grins that automatically make you feel better.

Starfire smiled, and proceeded to talk to Beast Boy and Raven.

Once she had looked away, Robin's smile fell. He had no idea if anyone was going to show up. They were going to be here a long time, and the zombies were going to be there with them…every step of the way.

THUD

**I know, not the most impressive chapter, but I had to grow on some points. I'm setting up an elaborate game plan here… Don't worry, I'll post a longer one soon, full of suspense, action, and maybe even a hint of romance…**


	4. Technical Difficulties

**Disclaimer: Me Not owner of Teen Titans and Dawn of the Dead**

**Okay, I have a good feeling about this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers, especially you, Zodokai. **

**Technical Difficulties**

The next days passed in a rather slow haze. The monotony of sitting in the living room was quickly driving everyone crazy. Every once in a while, Robin allowed them to go up on the roof and get some fresh air. Seeing the sun and the brilliant blue sky was always a welcome change. Unfortunately, the view wasn't all good…

They couldn't even see the island anymore. Thousands upon thousands of the undead lumbered around at the base of the tower, bumping into the walls as well as each other. Beast Boy would always tell the others that they were looking for a way in, but they all quickly disregarded his statement. After all, the dead weren't smart enough to actually "look" for ways in…were they?

Besides the usual trip to the roof, the rest of the Titan's days were very uneventful. They would sit in the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg would play the Gamestation, Raven would read a book, and Starfire would keep herself busy by continually inventing new recipes and testing them on her teammates. Robin did a little bit of everything, and he always made sure to talk to every one of them every day. He wanted them to feel confident, and nothing raises morale like a good pep-talk from the leader. But other than that, no one did much. Sitting around was soon becoming the favorite pastime. You could only play the same games and read the same books so many times.

The sun was beginning to set again, and Robin was making his way to the kitchen. 'What day is this now? I think its six, but I'm not sure. It's so easy to lose track of time.' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Raven sitting at the table by herself. She looked up at him as he entered, and gave a small smile.

"Hey there, how's it going?" he asked.

"Same as always. I couldn't concentrate on my book, so I though I would come in here and have some tea."

If one good thing had happened from this whole ordeal, it was that Robin had gotten to know Raven a whole lot better. Now that she wasn't locked in her room all the time, he could talk to her whenever he felt like it. And for some reason he always felt like it…

"Cool, mind if I join you?" He asked her.

She shrugged and watched him take a seat in front of her. They both sat in silence for a minute, and Robin finally spoke.

"Do you think any one is still alive? It's been a long time, and we haven't seen or heard anything."

She thought for a moment. The thought of survivors did seem unlikely…but then again, people could do amazing things when they needed to. "I think that one should never give up hope." She finally said.

Robin smiled at her and she smiled back. He couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling so fond of her lately. They say during times of hardship that people can form a bond, but with Raven?

He didn't get to finish his thought, because the sound of yelling was coming from the living room.

Robin and Raven ran into the living area to see Cyborg and Beast Boy in the middle of a huge, all-out brawl.

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU'RE MADE OUT OF FUCKING METAL! THERE ISNT ANY THING FOR THEM TO BITE!" shouted Beast Boy at the top of his lungs.

"HEY FUCK YOU MAN!" Cyborg shot back.

Robin chose this moment to intervene "HEY! Both of you…CALM down! What's this all about?"

"I am not a chicken!" spat Beast Boy. "He's sitting over there, actin' all smug and has the nerve to call me a chicken! I fought just as many of those things as he did!"

"Yeah, crying like a little pussy the entire time!" shouted Cyborg.

"SHUT UP!" yelled back Beast Boy. He quickly turned around and grabbed the Gamestation and chucked at Cyborg's face. Luckily for him, he ducked just in time to send it sailing safely over his head. Unluckily for everyone else, the Gamestation made contact instead with the central computer.

CRASH

Everything immediately went dark. Robin heard Starfire give a scream, and then heard a noise like someone stumbling towards the computer.

"You MORON!" screamed Cyborg as his shoulder-lamp flipped up and he started fiddling with the remains of the computer. He looked extremely nervous, and was pulling cords out of his arm and plugging them into the consol. Robin heard a low hum noise when Cyborg made the connections, and saw Cyborg give a sigh of relief.

"I'm using my power source to keep the doors on lockdown, but I don't have enough power to bring back the electricity. Someone's going to have to go to the circuit breaker and reboot the Tower's system."

"And where is this breaker of the circuits?" asked Starfire in a questioning tone.

"…it's in the basement."

Starfire gave a squeal of fright and sat down on the couch quickly.

"And even worse, we were without power for about 30 seconds back there. That's a 30 second window that one of those things could have gotten in." Cyborg added looking grim.

Robin felt his insides fall about a hundred feet. This wasn't good. They had to get power fast.

"I'll do it." He said walking forward. "The rest of you stay here, I'll be back in a fla-" but he was cut off by Raven.

"I'm going with you. You said so yourself, the only way we are going to make it through this is if we stick together. 'No one goes anywhere alone' remember?"

Robin was about to argue, but one look at her eyes told him it was useless. He sighed, giving in to defeat.

Cyborg spoke up again "Once you guys get the power running again, I can use the tower's scanners to locate any intruders. But until you get our systems on line again, we are all gonna be in the dark, figuratively and literally"

Robin nodded, and headed towards the hallway door with Raven at his side. He turned around to face the rest of his teammates. He gave a grin "Be right back." and then he and Raven proceeded into the depths of the dark tower.

Insane darkness filled the hallways. This was no ordinary dark, like when you turn out the lights in your room. It was so dark you couldn't see your hand if it was resting on your nose. Robin and Raven walked down the hallways slowly, Robin in front with a flashlight he had taken from his utility belt.

Their pace was slow but steady, and with every step Robin took his ears strained for a sound. They were getting close to the basement door now, and Robin was hoping they could make it through this without any trouble. Suddenly they heard something.

"What was that?" Robin said turning around quickly and shinning the flashlight down the hall. The small silvery cone lit up the hallway for only about six feet in front of him. His breath quickened as he frantically moved the light in every direction, looking for the creator of the sound.

"I don't think it was anything…" said Raven. "Lets just hurry up and get the lights back on."

Robin stood there for a second more, then nodded and continued down the hallway. They finally came to the door they were looking for. It opened and they proceeded down the long stairway to the bottom.

"We're almost there now Raven." said Robin. It may have sounded like he was trying to reassure her, but in fact he was trying to make his self feel better. This had been way too easy, something still wasn't right.

They stopped in front of the fuse box and Robin opened the front. Behind him Raven was smiling. "See? We got all worked up for nothing."

Suddenly something jumped out of the shadows and sprinted towards them. Robin gave a startled yell and dropped his flashlight. Total darkness engulfed them, and panic took hold. Robin whipped out his staff from his utility belt, and began to swing in every direction, turning around in circles frantically. He swung again and again, but nothing but air met his blows.

Suddenly something bumped into his side. He gave a startled yelp as he raised his staff to strike.

"Robin it's me!" shouted Raven. Robin stopped in mid-swing. He felt relieved by the fact that Raven was still okay. However his relief was soon destroyed by the sound of running feet.

Robin saw his flashlight on the ground. It hadn't moved from his foot where he had dropped it. He quickly bent down and picked it up, just in time to see a rotting face come out of the darkness.

"SHIT!" and Robin swung forward out of pure reflex. His staff connected hard with the zombies face and it went flying into the darkness.

Robin quickly turned around again and looked at the fuse box. He clicked a few switches, and the lights came back on. The basement became flooded with light, and Robin's heart lifted…until he saw that there were four zombies surrounding them.

"Raven take 'em out!" and he rushed towards one.

As he got closer, the zombie lifted its arms as if to grab him. Robin rolled on the ground and came up with a bird-a-rang in his fist. He threw it with all his might and it went whizzing towards the monster's head. With a sickening THWAK noise the bird-a-rang lodged itself firmly into its face.

Robin turned around to see another one coming for him at full speed. He could see the saliva flowing out of its mouth…its rotten blood-stained teeth gnashing excitedly.

Robin took out an electric disk and threw it. It connected with the beast, and with a resounding sizzle, zombie number two was defeated. Robin smiled. These things weren't really that tough once you caught them in smaller numbers.

Robin turned around to see that Raven had also disposed of her attackers.

"Hey great job Raven! That wasn't so bad…was…it?"

His voice trailed off. He stared in horror. Raven was on her knees a few feet away from him. She was holding her arm tightly, and even through all the blood, a bite was clearly defined.

**For those of you who don't know, a zombie bite is not a good thing. We're talking like "kiss your ass good-bye" not good. Will Raven make it? How will this affect Robin and the rest of the team? Review please! They make me feel good.**


	5. Infection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, you would be watching this, not reading it.**

**Hey there everybody. Sorry it took a while to update, but as usual I left my three month term essay for the last three days before it was due. All in all, I feel it turned out pretty bitchin'! And even better! Its Christmas break! I can finish this story now with little or no interruption. Unfortunately for the Titans, things are going to continually get worse. The more I write, the more I fear I can't avoid an unhappy ending. I'll do my best to make everything turn out okay, but just a warning. **

**Infection**

A loud humming noise filled the living room and the lights instantly sprang back to life. Beast Boy and Starfire jumped up in glee and Cyborg heaved a huge sigh of relief. Carefully unplugging his arm from the consol, Cyborg stood up and gave a grin at his two friends dancing a victory dance. His grin faltered slightly when Beast Boy looked in his direction. The memory of their recent fight was still fresh in his mind.

"…Sorry man, your right. It was unfair of me to give you such a hard time. You've done a lot for the team."

Beast Boy smiled shyly. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about that whole "metal" comment, and throwing the Gamestation at your head." He walked up to Cyborg and the two of them shook hands. In the corner Starfire's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh fabulous! I am so happy you are not yelling anymore! And I am also happy that our power is back on and no one is hurt!"

Suddenly Robin burst through the door, out of breath and with Raven in his arms. They all stood there in silence for a moment. All were too shocked to say anything. Starfire finally spoke up.

"Robin…what is wrong with Raven?" She walked up to them, and gave a gasp when she got close. Raven's cape had been used to make a quick bandage, but even now the blood from her arm was soaking through and dripping to the floor.

"We need to get her to the medical room! One of those things bit her!" Robin yelled to the rest of his teammates. A brief moment passed where they continued to stare at him, before Cyborg snapped out of it.

He rushed up to him and took Raven into his own arms. She felt really warm, and her skin was a pale-green. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and her eyes were closed. Cyborg turned on his heels quickly and took her into the adjacent medical room.

Robin remained where he was. His insides burned with anger. If only he had been faster, if he could have fought all of them, helped Raven somehow. It was all his fault. 'Or was it?' he thought to himself. Robin looked over and saw Beast Boy standing there with his mouth wide open, apparently still in shock at Raven's condition.

"YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

Beast Boy jumped in surprise and looked at Robin

"W-w-what?" he asked.

"Don't give me that SHIT! You know damn well what!" Robin ran across the room and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar.

"You always have to fight about everything! And now, Raven is injured, maybe even worse!" at this moment Robin spun Beast Boy around and slammed him into the wall hard. Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as Robin lifted him even higher from the floor.

"H-Hey man…calm dow-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I should crack your face in two for what you've done! Or better yet…maybe I should just walk you up to the roof and toss you over the edge, and then you could feel what Raven is! NO! Even that's too good for you!" Robin's breath was coming out in a ragged fashion. His eyes blazed with anger, and his grip on Beast Boy tightened.

Beast Boy withered in his grip. Tears were beginning to emerge in his eyes. "Robin…I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry."

Robin sneered and threw Beast Boy to the ground. He reached in his belt instinctively and drew out a razor sharp bird-a-rang. He raised it over his head and…

"ROBIN! Please stop!" Starfire had jumped between Beast Boy and his attacker. She had her arms raised up to him in a pleading gesture, her eyes were filled with tears as she sobbed slightly.

Robin froze. What the hell was he doing? Beast Boy…would never have hurt Raven on purpose, he couldn't have meant to knock off the power…no one could have seen that coming. Robin's breath was still heavy, his arm still poised above his head with the bird-a-rang, coiled and ready to strike like a dangerous snake. Had…had he almost really done this?

Robin breathed in quickly, as if he had suddenly been doused with ice water. His arm fell and the bird-a-rang stuck in the floor vertically. Beast Boy and Starfire were both looking at him with fearful eyes, waiting for him to swing into another violent tantrum.

Robin backed up, stumbling a little. His legs felt numb. In fact, his brain felt numb. He…he almost had killed one of his teammates…one of his friends. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. He suddenly broke down. Not very many people can say that they've ever seen Robin, the Boy Wonder Cry. But he did now. All his pain came flooding out. The pain of knowing Raven was doomed to a horrible fate, the pain of what he had almost done to Beast Boy, the pain of knowing they were all going to die in this miserable little shit of a crisis. It was all so overwhelming…he had to get away…

Starfire walked up to him slowly. It was destroying her to see her leader and good friend slouched on the floor in such visible sorrow. "Robin-"she began

"I'm sorry…" was all he said, and he quickly got up and ran out of the room.

Starfire stood where she was. Why was all this happening? Do such bad things happen like this often on Earth? Beast Boy walked up and stood next to her, rubbing his neck where Robin had been holding him.

Cyborg entered the room again, he looked extremely cheerful

"Good news y'all! Raven's demon blood is fighting the infection, there's a good chance we may be able to save her after all." He stopped when he saw Beast Boy looking pale, and Starfire in tears.

"What happened…where's Robin?" he asked puzzled.

"He…he has left" was all that came from Starfire.

"What! Alone? Why the hell would he do that?"

"Dude, he has flipped out completely. I think he's losin' it…I mean he almost…" Beast Boy trailed off and looked at the floor and made a cutting motion across his throat.

Cyborg's good eye widened in surprise. "We have to find him, talk to him, Beast Boy you should stay here and keep an eye on Raven."

Suddenly the consol began to make mad chattering noises. Cyborg walked over to it and watched the characters scroll across the screen. His stomach fell. 'Oh Shit."

"We have to find Robin…NOW!" he yelled turning around.

"What is the matter?" Starfire asked, snapping back to reality.

"Remember how I said the Tower's defense system would pick up intruders after we lost power? For some reason it took the systems longer to reboot than I first thought, and sensors say that there are still more in the Tower… a LOT more."

Just then they heard a muffled explosion come from somewhere in one of the lower rooms.

Starfire's eyes widened. "ROBIN!"

Cyborg and Starfire ran to the hallway door. Cyborg turned around and yelled "Watch Raven BB, don't let any of those bastards get to her!" and then he disappeared through the door.

Beast Boy stood alone in the living room. His heart was racing and his breathing was heavy. He heard another explosion from downstairs. Then he heard another noise. It sounded like someone screaming.

This was pushed out of Beast Boy's mind by yet another sound. He turned around to face the hallway on the other end of the living room. He strained his ears to listen…and heard it again: the sound of many running feet, heading his way.

**Well what did you think? For some reason this chapter flowed a lot easier than the others. Oh yeah, a little author's note here…the chapter name, Infection, also doubled as the infection of Robin's mind. WOW! METAPHOR! Things are really starting to fall apart huh? Like I said, I still am not exactly sure what's gonna happen. All I know is that its getting harder to pull a happy ending out of a hat… REVIEW!!! please…**


	6. Author Note

**Uh…hey. Well, it has been quite a long while since I last updated, and I'm just here to say I haven't disbanded, but a whole slew of things have happened. My computer crapped on me, and I was without access to anything. But luckily…new hardware to the rescue! WOO! So I will try to have an update in by tomorrow. Sorry for any heartache I may have inadvertently caused. Later**

**Sicarius**


End file.
